zeetosserrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Loud
Luna Rae Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 15 years old, Luna is the third-oldest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five older sisters. She attends Royal Woods High School with her siblings Lori and Leni. Early life Luna's passion for rock music developed when she was just 9 years old. She was still trying to find her own calling at the time. She went to her first concert, and witnessed the lead performer, Mick Swagger, on stage singing, and calling out to her. She took the stage with Mick and suddenly found out that the world of rock was where she was meant to be and that it was her destiny. Since that day, she has viewed Mick as her hero, because he gave her the inspiration to rock on. Personality Luna is very wild, caring, and easily the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family. Along with Leni and Luan, she is one of the most caring and helpful siblings. After her first concert, she developed an interest in rock music. She is a big fan of several rock groups, and her dream is to become a rockstar. She owns and plays an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist. Her skills aren't limited to just the guitar though. She also plays the drums, as well as other instruments, as seen throughout the series, like a violin in "Overnight Success". She sometimes talks with a fake British accent when she listens to music; something that her siblings consider to be an annoying habit. Most of the time, she can be found practicing with her guitar or listening to rock music. She rarely gets angry, but when it happens she's not above threatening with her fists, and actually using them, like in "The Sweet Spot", "Chore and Peace", "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", "Brawl in the Family" and "Garage Banned". Instead, she sometimes uses the vibration sounds of her guitar as a weapon to harm someone when she gets upset, making her the third most easily angered sibling. She will get upset if someone turns off her music, and in some cases, she will get agitated by her siblings. She sometimes gets depressed when her family isn't with her, or when she upsets her siblings. This was most prominently seen in "House Music". Appearance Luna is slightly taller than Luan but shorter than Leni. She has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eyeshadow. Her original design showed her with a black shirt, red skirt, and white boots before her color scheme was transitioned to purple. In her final attire, she wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. Her nightwear consists of a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, and matching slippers. For swimwear, she wears her signature shirt with matching bikini bottoms. Alternatively, she also wears a purple Hawaiian shirt and shorts. In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe before becoming a rocker. Originally, she had long hair that went down to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, black Mary Jane shoes, and white socks, with blue stripes worn high. Headcanons * Luna is the 3rd cousin of Kenny McCormick (South Park) and the 7th cousin to Stan Marsh (South Park) and Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Luna's estimated adult height will be 5'7 (171cm) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Loud House